Kingdom Phantom
by Kung-fu Blaziken
Summary: What do creatures of darkness, a crisis in the Ghost Zone, people from another world, and the return of his worst nightmare have in common?  A LOT of action for Danny Phantom.  At least he's got some...unique back-up.
1. Arrival

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_Okay, same continuity as my previous Danny Phantom fan-fic, Phantom and Spectre. However, I don't REALLY think you need to read it to understand, but it will fill in a few blanks. Now, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 1<br>Arrival

It had been about a month since Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom came back from their trip to another dimension. The Fentons had accepted Danielle as a daughter, and life was running smoothly. Jack had even taking to calling Dani 'Little D' as a way if differentiating the _ex vitro_ twins, something the rest of the family eventually picked up on.

One day, in the back yard, Jack and Danny were helping Dani train her ice powers, something she was having trouble with.

"Okay, Dani, that's enough for today," said Danny. Dani Phantom reverted to human form reluctantly.

"I'm still having trouble with the icicle shot. Can't we practice a little more?"

"Hey, I didn't pick up on the move right away either. You at least have the freezing beam down, so relax."

"Your brother's right, Little D. These kinds of things take time and ointment," said Jack, picking ice splinters from his back. Dani's aim needed work.

"Question though," said Danielle, "That last practice dummy you set up. The one that looked like a goblin. Who was that supposed to be?"

"The ghost of Norman Osborn," said Danny with a smile.

"Oh, hardy har har. You're hilarious."

Danny ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Dinner!" Maddie's voice called from inside the house.

"All right! It's steak tonight!" said Jack, rushing inside.

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't invite Sam over," mumbled Danny, following his dad.

Danielle was about to follow then in, when something in the sky caught her eye.

"Wow, a shooting star!" she said as the star glowed brighter, "I wish…"

Suddenly, Danielle realized that the star wasn't getting brighter. It was getting closer!

"I wish the shooting star doesn't hit me!" she screamed, going ghost and flying away to get out of the meteorite's path. The hunk slammed into the ground, rattling everything in a five-block radius.

"What was that?" shouted Jazz, picking herself off the kitchen floor.

Dani came in through the ceiling, saying, "I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault!"

"Then what was it?" asked Maddie.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this," shouted Danny from the back door.

In a crater in the back yard was a red and yellow spaceship.

"Please tell me this is some kind of hallucination," said Jazz.

"I don't think so," said Danny, changing to ghost form and feeling the heated fuselage. His ice power reacted reflexively, coating his hand in blue energy.

"Hey, I think there's something in it," said Dani, pointing to the bubble on top, "This looks like the cockpit."

"Then let's crack it open," said Jack, taking a crowbar from out of nowhere. Dani never understood how he did that.

"Let me cool it down first," said Danny, projecting a wave of cold over the ship. Once the fuselage was cool enough, he and Dani aimed beams of ghost energy, cutting into the bubble. Finally, they lifted it up and everyone was greeted with a strange sight.

Strapped into the cockpit were a man and a woman. Both were dressed strangely. The woman was in pink clothes, with pouches at the waist. The man was in black and blue clothes, with yellow belts hanging from his waist. The man had brown hair, with spikes that came up high. The woman had red hair that fell to her shoulders.

Both were banged up, but the man was still conscious. He reached toward the woman, speaking one word before falling unconscious.

"Kairi."

**oOo**

Jack and Maddie carried them inside, while Dani and Danny hid the wreckage and Jazz got rid of any suspicious neighbors. Finally, Danny called Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

When the three got to Fenton Works, everyone peered at the still unconscious people on the couch.

"I'm thinking aliens," said Tucker.

"They don't look like aliens," said Jazz.

"What are aliens supposed to look like anyway?" asked Valerie, but no one heard her.

"They look human enough," said Maddie.

"So do I, Mom, but we all know THAT story," said Danny.

"True."

"Well, what do you think they are?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny thought for a moment before speaking.

"Either aliens or regular people from another dimension. If the adventure with Spectre Dan proved anything, it's that alternate dimensions, besides the Ghost Zone, are possible."

"Hey, I just figured out something else," said Danielle.

"What is it Little D?" asked Jack.

"They're married."

"Huh?" said Valerie.

"Look at the fingers. Matching rings."

"If they are wedding rings, what are the odds of aliens that have the same customs we do?" asked Sam.

Tucker whipped out his PDA to calculate it, but Maddie simply said, "Extremely unlikely."

"My alternate dimension theory is looking pretty good right now," said Danny.

Suddenly, the man stirred.

"Ouch. My aching everything. Where's Donald's Cure when you need it?"

The man pulled a yellow conical object from his pocket, saying, "This will have to do."

He popped the fat end open, revealing some tablets. He put one on his tongue, cringing at the taste. Instantly, a soft light encircled him, healing his wounds.

"Much better," he said, "Be with you guys in a minute."

He opened the woman's mouth and put a tablet on her tongue. The same sort of light encircled her, and her eyes fluttered open. She made a face.

"Ugh. Sora, you know I hate the taste of that stuff."

"So do I," the man answered, putting away the object, "But until the Moogles figure out how to improve the taste, we all have to deal with these Elixirs."

"So, where are we?"

"I was just about to ask that," the man said, turning toward the Fentons and their friends, "So, for starters, who are you, and where are we?"

Jack was the first to speak, "Well, I'm Jack Fenton, ghost hunter extraordinaire. This is my wife, Maddie, our daughters Jazz and Danielle, and our son Danny. These three are Valerie Gray, Sam Manson, and the Honorable Mayor Tucker Foley."

"Mayor? At your age? That takes the cake," said the woman.

"You're in Amity Park," continued Danny, "Better known as the ghost capital of the world. Now, your turn. Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you get here?"

"Well, my name is Sora, and this is my wife, Kairi. We originally come from a place called Destiny Islands, but we haven't been there in a while. As for how we got here, I don't really know. We were coming back from our honeymoon and the gummi ship accidently went through an uncharted warp hole. I think this world is far from where we started."

"HA! Those were wedding rings. I was right!" said Danielle.

"Wait, back up. You mean you're from another planet?" said Tucker.

Before Sora could answer, screaming was heard from outside.

"Really? On a Sunday? Do ghosts EVER take a break?" asked Danielle exasperatedly.

"Just part of the job," said Danny, "Let's go to work."

"Need any help?" asked Valerie.

"We'll call if we need it, but with any luck, it's only the Box Ghost."

Danny and Dani transformed and phased out of the room. The rest looked back at Sora and Kairi, who didn't seem too surprised by this.

"What, no shock?" asked Sam.

Sora walked over to the window and said, "Ghosts are nothing new to us. With the kind of lives we've had, there isn't much that surprises us any-HOLY MACKERAL!"

"What?" said Kairi, running over.

"Look," said Sora, pointing into the street. There was a small swarm of small black creatures with yellow eyes.

"Heartless? Here?"

"You fill in these guys, I'll follow the ghost kids," said Sora, running out the door.

"What's a Heartless?" asked Tucker.

"Those without hearts. They are creatures born of pure darkness, and they feed on hearts, using them to increase their ranks. They come in all shapes and sizes, but all are dangerous," explained Kairi, taking out a glowing crystal and bathing the others in its light.

"There. Now the Heartless can't feed on you, but only if you don't yield to the darkness in your heart. Now, what do you have in the way of weapons?"

**oOo**

"I expected Skulker or Technus. What are these things?" asked Dani, blasting several of the shadowy creatures.

"I don't know, but keep blasting," shouted Danny, casting a freezing beam over a group of armored ones.

Suddenly, a rain of fire took out a large row of incoming creatures. Danny turned to see where the fire came from, and saw Sora standing there with a smoking fist.

"I still got it," he said before putting his hands together and summoning some lightning bolts.

"Cool, but you have to get out of here," said Danny, "It's too dangerous."

"Are you kidding? I can beat Shadows and Soldiers in my sleep. They're the weakest type of Heartless there is," said Sora, putting his hands together again. But this time, a shaft of light emerged from his hands. The shaft turned into a sword-like weapon that looked like a giant key. The key was silver, with a yellow hilt and a silver chain on the end.

"Let's dance, Heartless. Sonic Blade!"

Sora dashed forward at an alarming speed, destroying multiple enemies. He did this several more times before stopping and launching a fireball. Then, he slashed at the Heartless, cutting them down left and right.

"Wow, just…wow," said Dani.

"Let's get back in the game and give him a hand," said Danny.

But before they could, the Heartless stopped coming. The ones still on the street disappeared.

"I think they gave up," said Dani.

"Don't be too sure," said Sora.

Suddenly, a several large metallic pieces fell from the sky. They assembled into what looked like a purple robot. On its chest was a black heart symbol.

"Guard Armor? This'll be fast," said Sora, leaping at the head and giving it a powerful strike. The robot collapsed in a heap.

"Okay, that was TOO easy," said Sora, backing up defensively.

"I've got BAD feeling about this," said Danny.

Suddenly, the pieces rose back up and formed a new robot. This one had hands for feet and feet for hands.

"Great, the Opposite Armor," said Sora, "What next? Behemoth?"

The Opposite Armor launched its fists at them. Sora rolled out of the way, and the two half-ghosts took to the skies. Dani tried to swoop in and hit the monster, but was repelled by a strange force. She tried to blast it, but the Ghost Ray hit a bubble of energy.

"Hey, this thing has some kind of shield," she said, "Real sci-fi type thing."

"That's new, but I think I can bring the shield down," said Sora.

"Once you do, get out of the way. I'm going to try something big," said Danny.

Sora nodded and leapt at the Heartless.

"Ragnarok!" he shouted, striking the shield with a flurry of slashes, before charging an energy ball at the tip of his Keyblade. The ball split apart into a burst of laser shots, all of which struck the shield, destroying it. Sora leapt out of the way as Danny Phantom took a deep breath…

and let loose a Ghostly Wail.

The shockwave of sound and ectoplasmic energy hit Opposite Armor head on, causing massive damage. Danny kept up the attack, and Dani and Sora fired energy bolts from Danny's side. Finally, the monster's hands and feet exploded. Then, the torso fell, heavily damaged. Danny stopped the Wail and reverted back to human form, while Sora stuck the killing blow to the head of the Heartless. The remaining pieces of Opposite Armor evaporated in purple light, and a large heart flew skyward, free from Heartless clutches.

"Now," said Sora, "Let's get back to the house, and Kairi and I will explain everything."

**oOo**

"…and the only thing the Heartless really fear are the Keyblades," said Sora, "which can only be wielded by a select few. The Keyblades themselves choose their masters."

"So, you've fought a lot of these things before?" asked Maddie, nursing a wound from one of the Shadow's claws.

"Heck, it's our job," said Kairi, "The Heartless have been around for years, so eventually, King Mickey and the rulers of several other worlds decided that the worlds shouldn't be separate anymore. They created a transit system of gummi ships between them, as well as our organization, the Warriors of Light. We are made up of heroes from many worlds, and we defend the worlds from the Heartless. We share information and come to each other's aid if need be."

"If the Heartless are here, that means that something lured them here, something that wasn't here before," said Sora, "This is an out-of-the-way world, so either something happened here recently that caught the attention of the Heartless…"

"Or, something or someone lured them here," finished Kairi.

"But, who would be crazy enough to do that?" asked Valerie, "If these Heartless are as dangerous as you say they are, then someone would have to be pretty power hungry to do it."

"Or, he would have to be a fruit loop," said Tucker.

"I know where you're going with that Tuck, but Vlad's no fool," said Danny, "Besides, he's been locked up in the Ghost Zone Prison since the trial by the UN. I should know. I suggested the prison, and I brought him there. Walker even said that if he ever escaped, I'd be the first to know."

"Then who-" Danielle began, but an energy surge rocked the room. Everyone got out their respective weapons (Keyblades, armor, ecto-guns, ghost forms) and pointed them at the ball of energy forming in the corner of the room. A figure lurched out of it and collapsed, bleeding green blood as the ball disappeared. Danny recognized him at once.

"Clockwork!" he shouted, rushing over and sitting the powerful ghost up. Clockwork was badly beaten up, multiple wounds bleeding ectoplasm.

"Someone get me some ecto-healer!" shouted Danny, and Jack ran to get the elixir.

Suddenly, Clockwork grabbed the front of Danny's suit and tried to say something.

"The…creatures."

"Save your strength, Clockwork," Danny said, but the ancient ghost shook his head and spoke again.

"Came to…warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Dark creatures…attacked suddenly…couldn't stop them…they took…"

"What? What did they take?"

"The…th…ther…"

"The what? What?"

"The…thermos," Clockwork finally said before collapsing.

Danny grew pale, paler than usual in his ghost form. He fell back with a look of utter terror on this face.

"No. Not that. Anything but that.

"Anything but…

"_HIM_."

* * *

><p><em>Danny meets Sora. That's right, one of my all-time favorite video games, "Kingdom Hearts", is meeting one of my favorite shows, "Danny Phantom"! I couldn't resist. <em>

_For Sora's continuity, it's taking place in a future where he's married to Kairi (big surprise, but who cares if it's predictable) and part of an organization of heroes from many worlds. In short, after whatever happens in Kingdom Hearts III, whenever it comes out (which is why I'm VERY vague about several details in Sora's case)._

_Also, big props to WingsofMorphius. Dani's nickname, 'Little D', is his creation, from his story, 'Project AMITY'_

_And before I forget, I don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch._


	2. Preparations

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 2<br>Preparations

He is my worst nightmare come to life.

He is my ultimate enemy.

He is the most powerful, most sadistic, most psychotic ghost I've ever fought.

But, the worst part is, he's me.

Yeah, that's right, my ultimate enemy is myself. Actually, he's a future version of me.

His friends and family died in an explosion, and he went to live with the only person left on the planet who could possibly understand him: Vlad.

He was so distraught about what happened, he blamed his ghost half, begging Vlad to separate it from him. He did, but the ghost half attacked him, splitting him from his own ghost half before merging with it. The Plasmius ghost's evil overwhelmed the Phantom ghost as they became one.

And so, Dark Phantom was born.

His first act was to kill Danny Fenton and destroy Vlad's castle. He then went on a ten-year road of destruction and murder. And he enjoyed every minute of it.

Eventually, Clockwork found out about this future, and through prodding by the Observants, he tried to change the timeline. But, through a complex stream of time travel, Dark Phantom trapped me in the future Ghost Zone, and took my place in the present, to make sure that the tragedy that started the whole mess happens. Eventually, I found a way back and I beat Dark Phantom, sucking him into a Fenton Thermos. Clockwork took the thermos, and rewound time far enough so that I alter the events leading up to the explosion.

Clockwork has kept an eye on me since, as a part-time mentor and ally. He also guards the thermos containing Dark Phantom, to make sure he never gets free.

But, Dark Phantom's future doesn't exist anymore. He was taken outside of time, so he still lives, enough though he should have disappeared. This means that no matter what happens to me, he will survive. Now that he's out, there will only be one thing on his mind…

REVENGE.

**oOo**

As Danny finished talking, everyone was silent. The story Danny had just told was dark. Finally, Valerie spoke.

"So, we'll be dealing with someone just as powerful as the Ghost King."

"Maybe more," Danny said, "He killed nearly everyone on the planet. When I first met him, he was five seconds away from killing the future you."

Valerie got a scared look on her face. Maddie put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to back out, we won't hold it against you."

"Frankly, you couldn't keep me away from this," said Valerie, "I'm in, no matter what we're in for."

"You're forgetting," said Sora, "the Heartless took this guy. It's not a stretch to think that they will give him more power. If this guy is as powerful as you say, we're going to need lots of back-up."

"Dad and I can go to the Ghost Zone," said Danny, "It's a long shot, and I'll probably hate myself in the morning, but there's one guy whose power we'll need."

"If Sora and I can salvage parts from the gummi ship," said Kairi, "We might be able to link it to your comms gear and call King Mickey for help."

"It's a rough plan, but I guess it's the best we can do."

**oOo**

The next day, Jack and Danny entered the Ghost Zone using the Specter Speeder. Once in, Danny told his dad the plan.

Jack wasn't too happy about the person Danny had in mind, but they were already in the Ghost Zone, so Jack reluctantly set a course for Walker's Prison.

"I still don't like this," Jack said, "Not only does Walker hate you, but you'll be asking him to release a prisoner. Not just any prisoner, but a maximum-security prisoner. It could get ugly."

"If it will make you feel better, you can stay in the Specter Speeder while I talk to Walker. You don't have to worry so much. Walker knows I can kick his butt. Besides, this is an emergency situation."

When the Specter Speeder touched down at the prison, ghost guards immediately surrounded it. Danny phased out, and yelled for Walker. The ghost in question stepped forward.

"Call off your goons, Walker. We're here on business."

Walker stared at Danny for a moment, before giving the 'stand down' hand-signal.

"What do you what, punk?" he asked.

Danny was silent for a moment, before answering.

"I've come to see Vlad."

**oOo**

As Walker led Danny down to maximum security, he was concerned.

"I know the situation is dire, but will he really be willing to help?" the warden asked.

"We'll be facing a ghost just as powerful as Pariah Dark," said Danny, "There is no safe place in the universe if he wins. Vlad really has no choice. We need all the help we can get."

They came to the end of a hallway. As Walker unlocked the door, he asked Danny one more time if he was sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Walker opened the door to reveal a figure trapped within a force field.

"Ironic, isn't it?" said Danny, "You modified the Ghost Shield to work on both ghosts and humans. Now, it's being used to keep you prisoner, in whatever form you're in."

"Very funny," said Vlad Masters, "What do you what? I seem to recall that you thwarted my plans in another dimension, dragged me before a rerun of the Nuremberg Trials, and then brought me here after I was found guilty."

Danny explained the situation to Vlad, whose face switched from amused (that his old enemy is asking for help), to skeptical, to confused, to worried.

"Well? Will you help?" asked Danny.

Vlad thought for a moment, weighing his options. Finally, he spoke.

"All right. I'll help. But, I hope you realize that the UN is going to have your head for doing this."

"Let me worry about them," said Walker, "You two go."

"Thanks Walker," said Danny, "If you can, spread the word around the Ghost Zone. Tell everyone who can to arm themselves, or it's Pariah's reign all over again."

**oOo**

Jack stared grimly at Vlad as he boarded the Specter Speeder. Vlad noticed this, and tried to say something, but Jack cut him off.

"I have nothing to say to you," Jack said coldly.

"I don't think you should go there, Vlad," said Danny, "Now strap in."

Suddenly, a commotion was heard outside. The guards were fighting a swarm of green ghosts. And, they were losing.

"Sleep Walkers. Nocturne is here," said Danny.

"What should we do?" asked Jack.

"Perhaps we should go while we can. I've heard of Nocturne. He is a very powerful ghost," said Vlad.

"Vlad's right. We don't have time for this," said Danny, "Plus, it's not a stretch to think Nocturne is working for Dark Phantom, since he doesn't normally attack other ghosts. Floor it, Dad!"

Jack fired up the Specter Speeder and took off, followed closely behind by a large group of Sleep Walkers.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" shouted Vlad.

"I'm giving it all she's got," said Jack in a Scottish accent.

"I've got an idea," said Danny, opening a panel to reveal an ecto-converter, "We didn't get the chance to fully integrate this, but it's still connected to the engine. Vlad, charge up."

Vlad changed into his ghost form, and he and Danny fired a steady stream of ghost energy at the ecto-converter. The Specter Speeder shot forward, and they lost the Sleep Walkers.

Finally, they shot through the Ghost Portal, skidding to a stop as Jazz closed the portal.

"Made it!" shouted Jack.

**oOo**

While Jack and Danny were fetching Vlad, Sora, Kairi, and Danielle were hooking up the gummi ship's comms gear to the gear in the Ops Center.

"You're sure this will work?" asked Danielle.

"Kairi's a whiz at this stuff. She'll figure it out," said Sora.

"Electrical tape," said Kairi, holding out her hand. Sora passed her the reel of tape.

"Screwdriver. Flat head." Danielle passed her the flat head screwdriver.

"Kiss." Sora pecked her on the cheek.

"It's done," said Kairi, "All we have to do is get a strong enough frequency, and send a message to Disney Castle."

Kairi began working the gear, tuning the comms gear and trying various frequencies. Finally, she slammed the table in frustration.

"Nuts! I can't get a strong enough signal that can reach Disney Castle."

"I have an idea," said Danielle, "Why don't you find a world you know, one where you have friends, and have them bounce the signal to Disney Castle?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Kairi.

"I saw it in a movie."

"How far can you reach?" asked Sora.

"Let me bring up the holo-map," said Kairi, pressing a few buttons and activating some of the gummi ship's uplinked gear. A holographic display lit up, revealing a star map.

"Okay, let's see where the signal reaches," said Sora, "Pride Lands? No, it's got no technology. Port Royal? Similar problem, and Captain Jack probably won't help unless he sees some kind of profit. But, he's a pirate, that figures. Ah! Halloween Town. We can work with this."

"Okay, let me redirect the signal. Calling Halloween Town, come in. Jack, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein. Anyone. Come in."

There was just static on the holo-screen for a while, but then a skull appeared on it, laughing a high-pitched, maniacal laugh. Danielle screamed and hid behind Sora.

"Jack, I think you overdid it," said Sora.

"Sorry, but I'm the Pumpkin King for a reason. It's become habit now," answered the face on the holo-screen, whom Sora introduced as Jack Skellington.

"Hi," said Danielle, still a little frightened.

"Don't take it personally. Scaring people is my job," said Jack, "So, Sora, what's up?"

Sora explained the situation before asking Jack to redirect the signal to King Mickey.

"Sure, I can do that, hang on."

After a while, the signal finally reached Disney Castle, and a mouse appeared on the holo-screen.

"Your Majesty," said Sora and Kairi, bowing their heads. They also forced Danielle's head down.

"Sora! Kairi! When we lost your gummi ship's signal, we feared the worst."

"Well, it's gotten worse," said Sora, explaining the situation, "We need back-up."

"Well, I can send Riku, but who else do you think you need?"

"Ghosts are up Jack Skellington's alley. Riku can pick him up on the way; he's bouncing the signal to you. We'll also need someone fast and someone strong."

"I can spare Hercules, and I'll call Aladdin. They'll be there in…huh? What is it?"

King Mickey disappeared from the holo-screen, talking to someone on his end.

"Okay," he said when he returned, "Someone else just checked in, so I'm sending him too."

"Who is it?" asked Kairi.

"You'll find out," replied The King with a mischievous look on his face, "Expect them soon. Disney Castle out."

"Thank you Your Majesty. Fenton Works out."

**oOo**

Several hours later, after Vlad was brought more up to speed, another ship arrived in the back yard. This one didn't crash.

A silver haired man was the first to come out.

"Riku!" said Sora, running forward to greet his old friend, "How are things?"

"Good," replied Riku, "I've been keeping everything in line."

"Don't we get a greeting?" asked a voice.

Three more figures came from the ship. One was an Arabian man dressed in white pants, a fez, and a vest. A scimitar hung from his waist. The second was a muscular man dressed in Ancient Greek armor. He had a dazzling smile and a calming presence. The third was a VERY tall skeletal figure, dressing in a black suit. He carried himself with confidence, and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye (or lack thereof, but you get the point.)

Sora made introductions

"Everyone, this is Aladdin, the fastest swordsman in Agrabah. He's a very clever person, an agile fighter, and an excellent thief."

"Friends call me Al," said Aladdin.

"This is Hercules. He's super-strong, nearly invulnerable, and the greatest hero in all of Olympus."

Hercules flashed a smile and flexed his muscles.

"And this is-"

"Please Sora, let me. I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, the Knight of Nightmares, and the defender of Halloween Town. Just point me at the Heartless, and I'll make them SCREAM. And not in the good way."

"There's a good way?" mumbled Tucker.

"I hear that," said Valerie.

"And this is Riku," continued Sora, "He's my oldest friend, and one of the best swordsmen you will ever meet."

"I'd like to test that," said Vlad, changing to ghost form. But, before he could make a move, a sword blade was pressed against his throat.

"You can try," said Riku, drawing a little blood with Way to the Dawn.

"Okay," said Hercules, pushing the two apart, "I think we've made our point."

"Hey, Hercules, I think I have just the gadget for you," said Jack, taking Herc aside, "Since we'll be fighting ghosts as well as Heartless, I think the Ghost Gloves are right up your alley…"

With Jack Fenton breaking the ice, the other heroes began to mingle. Sora noticed that Riku had an odd look on his face, so he went over to talk to him. Danny joined him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Sora.

"It's nothing."

"Riku, we've been friends a long time. I can tell that something's bugging you."

"If it's Vlad, forget about it. He rubs a lot of people the wrong way," said Danny.

"It's not Vlad. It's the other guy King Mickey saddled us with," said Riku, "I don't like him."

"Funny," said Sora, "the only people in the organization who you don't like are Peter Pan and-"

A blue blur shot out of the ship, excitedly shouting, "SORA!" It tackled Sora, knocking him to the ground. The thing then started licking him, covering him a greenish spit.

"Ha-ha-ha, okay, get off. I'm happy to see you too. Seriously, you're crushing me. You're heavier than you look."

"Okay, okay," said the blue thing, who then noticed that everyone was staring.

"Everyone," Sora said, getting up and wiping alien slobber off his face, "This is the craziest little ball of fur in the galaxy. He's strong, fast, smart, and very loyal. His name is Stitch."

"Eh, hi," Stitch said with a toothy grin.

"Sheesh, a Greek hero, an Arabian thief, a skeleton, and an alien," said Danielle, "On this world, all of them are supposed to be fictional characters."

"We get that a lot," said Aladdin, but Danielle just kept going.

"Who next, The Powerpuff Girls?"

"Nah, they're still in grade school," said Kairi, "When they hit high school, we'll officially induct them."

"Wait, you've met them?"

"Heck, Kairi helped Blossom work up the courage to ask someone on a date," said Riku.

"What can I say? She and that genius boy make a cute couple. It was so sweet, you had to be there," said Kairi, with stars in her eyes.

"Ahem, moving on," said Jazz.

"This is why she has no boyfriend," Sam said to Jack Skellington, who stifled a laugh.

"We have a lot of work to do," Jazz continued, "Probe scans from the Ghost Zone tell us that Dark Phantom is controlling not only Heartless, but the legions of Pariah Dark, the former Ghost King. He's also made allies of Vortex, a ghost who controls weather, Undergrowth, who controls plants, and Nocturne, who rules dreams. He's also made deals with two other powerful ghosts. There's Prince Aragon, former ruler of The Dragon Kingdom. He has an amulet that can transform him into a dragon. There's also the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween, whose sword can banish a victim to a nightmare dimension."

"I've heard of him," said Jack, "He used to rule Halloween Town, but was banished for treason. It's because of him that the office of Pumpkin King came to be. It was created to steward the holiday, as well as protect the town. I'd like a piece of him."

"We need to strike each villain's controlled zone, one by one. Undergrowth is in control of the area surrounding Skulker's Island. A lot of ghosts are trapped there, ghosts who will help us in the fight. Then, we stop Vortex in the Far Frozen. The ruler there is an old friend, so once we free it, Frostbite and his people will help us on our next target."

"That'll be the Ghost Zone Prison," said Danny, "Once we take out Nocturne there, the guards and inmates will complete our army. We will march on Pariah's Keep, defeat Aragon and the Fright Knight, and finally stop Dark Phantom."

"Sounds like a plan," said Aladdin.

"Let's kick some ghost butt," said Valerie.

"And Heartless butt," added Stitch, laughing maniacally.

"Okay, he's cute, but he's weirding me out," said Danielle.

"He weirds a lot of people out," said Riku.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that's right. The Heartless have allied with the evil Danny from the future. I realize that most people call him either Dan Phantom or Dark Danny, but I didn't think they were evil enough. Amazing what a little combination can do.<em>

_TO BE CLEAR, only those in the room at the beginning know the full story. Everyone else just thinks Dark Phantom is the result of a time travel accident._

_I chose the allies carefully. Riku was a given, since I had decided NOT to throw in Donald and Goofy (no hate mail, please), and I've always liked Aladdin. Jack Skellington isn't my favorite, but he rocked in KHII, and besides, ghosts are his specialty. Stitch just adds an element of madness to EVERYTHING and I've always wanted Herc as a party member in the games (I only halfway count the recent Re:coded, as Olympus was different from the other levels), so this was the next best thing._

_As for Vlad, well, you know the old saying: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_Also, that joke with the Powerpuff Girls is a nod to Bleedman's PPGD comics. Interesting stories, you should check them out._


	3. The Garden of Hate

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom. I also __don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 3<p>

The Garden of Hate

"Okay," said Danny Phantom, " Is everyone here? Vlad?"

"Here," said Vlad, changing to ghost form.

"Dani?"

"Right here," said Dani, also going ghost.

"Sora? Kairi? Riku?"

"We're here," said Sora.

"Jack? Herc? Aladdin?"

"Present and accounted for," said Jack Skellington.

"Stitch?"

"ALOHA!"

"Clam down, Stitch. Valerie?"

"My armor's charged up and ready," said the Red Huntress.

"Well, that's everyone."

"What about us?" said Jack Fenton.

"We've talked about this," said Riku, "You, Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker are staying here to hold down the fort."

"We'll send Wulf after we free him, if it makes you feel better," said Dani.

"I guess," said Maddie, "As long as you kids are safe."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Mrs. Fenton," said Sora, "You have my word."

**oOo**

The team climbed into the Specter Speeder and took off towards Skulker's Island.

"Figures that Undergrowth took over a piece of the zone with lots of greenery," said Danny, "He's going to be tough to beat there."

"How did you beat him last time?" asked Sora.

"The first time, I froze his roots, then blasted him apart. More recently, Dani and I froze him from the inside out."

"But, the more plant life he has around him," said Vlad, "the stronger he is. With all the plants with him, it's going to be a tough fight."

"You're just saying that because you have no ice powers," said Dani, "But don't worry. I packed some freeze tech."

"Sora, Kairi, and I won't need it," said Jack, "We have magic."

"Heat might work too," piped up Stitch, loading his plasma pistols.

"True, but he can regenerate, so we still need to be careful," said Danny.

"Right, so while you guys are keeping Undergrowth busy," said Aladdin, "Riku and I will be sneaking into Skulker's main lair and freeing the ghosts."

"That's the plan."

"Question," said Hercules, "Why are those two the ones sneaking in?"

"Because, you have the stealth of a water buffalo," said Sora, "And we need ALL the half-ghosts for the fight, Danny and Dani for their freezing powers and Vlad because he's a powerhouse. Once you free the other ghosts, we can overwhelm Undergrowth and win."

"So, we're all clear on the plan?" said Kairi.

Everyone nodded, and the Specter Speeder zoomed closer to the now overgrown island.

**oOo**

"Wait," said Valerie, as they all disembarked, "The last time we were here, Skulker had a lot of traps around."

"I'm sure Undergrowth has disarmed those for his own safety," said Danny, "But let's be careful all the same."

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the jungle. A loud voice rang out.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?"

"I'm guessing that's Undergrowth," said Kairi.

"Bingo," said Danny, charging up an ice blast.

Sora turned to tell Riku and Aladdin to go, but they were already gone.

A swarm of plant-like creatures and living vines surged toward the heroes.

"Time for some gardening," said Danny.

**oOo**

"Is it just me, or is this too easy?" asked Aladdin.

"I smell something fishy," said Riku.

Suddenly, vines shot toward them. Some of them snagged Riku, but Aladdin was too fast and dodged, slicing apart the vines.

"I was right, it's too easy," said Aladdin as he spun, whirling his scimitar like a madman. Eventually, the vines retreated, and Aladdin cut Riku loose.

"Got to be faster, Riku," said Aladdin.

"Whatever. Just keep moving."

"Touchy," Aladdin said to himself.

Eventually, they made their way to the inner cave of the island.

"Okay, there's probably some sort of security," said Aladdin, "I can feel it. Booby traps and the like."

They stepped carefully, trying to avoid any traps. Suddenly, Aladdin's foot sank into the ground. Spears flew from the wall, and Riku pushed Aladdin down.

"Payback," Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah," said Aladdin, picking himself up, "Wonder how much further to the ghosts."

"It shouldn't be too much further," said Riku, pulling out a device, "This tracker the Fentons gave me says that they are close. In fact, they're behind this wall."

Riku summoned his blade and sliced a hole in the wall.

"Here's the rescue!" said Riku, stepping through the hole.

"About time," said Skulker, "But, who are you, exactly?"

"Talk later, fighting now," said Aladdin, slicing through the chains.

Suddenly, a swarm of plant creatures entered. Aladdin darted forward at an insane speed, slashing half the group to ribbons. Riku shot several balls of energy from his hand, then charged his sword with energy, causing it to grow in length. He took out the rest of the creatures.

"Impressive," said Skulker, and the Box Ghost was awed into silence.

**oOo**

"Heads up! Cactus men!" shouted Dani.

"Cactus men? Really? Is there any kind of plant this guy DOESN'T control?" shouted Sora exasperatedly.

"Not really, no," said Danny, firing an ice beam.

"Freeze, you vile vines," shouted Jack, firing a ball of ice.

"BLIZZARD!" shouted Kairi, taking out a large group of plant creatures.

"I think you're better than Sora at magic," said Hercules.

"Yeah, but he's a better swordsman."

Stitch was a raging ball of blue fury, hurling out insults in an alien language while blasting any plant creature he came across.

"I think he's enjoying this more than the rest of us," said Valerie, firing all her guns at once to incinerate a large group of enemies.

"Heads up! Here comes the boss!" shouted Vlad.

A large form appeared. It was Undergrowth.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MY POWER? YOU DARE TO HARM MY BELOVED CHILDREN? YOU WILL PAY!"

"He's a loud person. Is he always this loud?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said Danny, "Now, LET'S GET HIM! Aim for the head!"

Sora, Kairi, Jack, Danny, and Dani fired their respective ice attacks at Undergrowth's head. They connected and Undergrowth screamed in pain. He lashed out, knocking the heroes back. Suddenly, a rain of fire hit Undergrowth in the back of the head, burning the head severely. The giant toppled over, out cold.

"Did we arrive in time?" called out Riku.

"Five minutes earlier would have been nice," said Valerie.

Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertrand, Wulf, Desiree, and several other ghosts stood behind Riku and Aladdin, lowering their respective weapons (the ones that could, anyway).

"Nice work, all of you," said Danny, "Now here's the situation…"

**oOo**

"THAT scares me," said Youngblood, "I don't think I can do this."

"Suck it up, dipstick," said Ember.

"No, it's all right," said Danny, "Anyone who feels can't fight this can go with Wulf back to Fenton Works and hold down the fort."

Amorpho, Youngblood, Spectra, and Bertrand went with Wulf. Johnny 13 also told Kitty to go too, saying that he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Anyone else?" asked Danny, "No? All right, moving on.

"Our next target is Vortex in the Far Frozen. Frostbite is my friend. If we free him, he will help us fight Dark Phantom. We need his power. Also, Undergrowth didn't use any Heartless, but it's unknown if Vortex and Nocturne will do the same. We need to be prepared for that. Sora, you're up."

Sora stepped up and rattled off a list of several Heartless to watch out for, and how to beat them. Afterword, the non-fliers boarded the Specter Speeder, and they headed northward to the next mission.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to get Jack Fenton out of the way for simplicity's sake (Two Jacks, oy), and I wanted to highlight Aladdin's speed. To anyone wondering why I put Undergrowth's lines in all caps, well, look back at his premiere episode. He's a shouter. Vortex is has a similar speech thing, with him wheezing every 6 seconds.<em>

_Anyway, this turned out shorter than I thought it would, but whatever._


	4. Storm

_I don't own _Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom. I also _don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch.___

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 4<br>Storm

"We're coming up on the Far Frozen," said Valerie.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Danny.

"All the heads are counted, and everyone is set," said Sora.

"Excellent. Set us down there, Valerie," said Danny, pointing to a secluded glen.

"You think we can take Vortex by surprise?" asked Kairi.

"Doubtful. He controls weather on a large scale. He's probably already felt the air disturbances from the Specter Speeder," said Vlad.

"So, basically, he knows we're coming," said Riku.

"Yes. But, his powers make him overconfident. He will relish a challenge to his _art_."

"He calls his power _art_? Weirdo."

**oOo**

Both Vlad and Riku were right. Vortex did know they were coming, he did relish a challenge, and he was a weirdo. A wheezing weirdo.

"Welcome! (wheeze) I was so hoping that you would arrive, Phantom. And, (wheeze) you brought friends! Excellent!"

"And why is that?" asked Danny.

"Because, I can BURY YOU ALL (wheeze) IN MY ART! (wheeze)"

"You didn't say he was asthmatic," said Sora.

"He's not. Wheezing is just his thing," said Danny.

"Will you STOP TALKING ABOUT ME (wheeze) LIKE I'M NOT HERE! I (wheeze) HATE that!"

Vortex summoned a tornado, which sucked up the snow, giving it some extra bite. But Vlad, realizing that a tornado spinning in the opposite direction would destroy both, formed an ecto-tornado. The two twisters spiraled toward each other and broke apart upon contact.

"Nice move. Get the big guy distracted, and I'll show you how I would do it," said Hercules.

Everyone blasted Vortex, from Danny and Sora, to Johnny 13 and Technus. Vortex staggered back…

right into Hercules and the Ghost Gloves.

Herc grabbed Vortex's tail, just like he once did with the Wind Titan. The hero spun Vortex around and threw him at a cliff face. The weather ghost crashed into it, and saw little ghost birdies.

"No Mommy, (wheeze) I didn't take Daddy's lightning bolts. It was (wheeze) that bully Nocturne. He's always (wheeze) picking on me."

Vortex shook his head to dispel the confusion and saw that he was surrounded. The cliff face Herc had thrown him against was where he had trapped Frostbite and his people. And they were not happy about it.

Everyone started beating on Vortex, who used lightning to try and defend himself. He managed to temporarily short out Skulker and Technus, but Jack used his magic to alleviate the effects.

"Keep fighting!" shouted Danny, "We can win!"

"You heard the Great One!" shouted Frostbite, "Hit him hard!"

Vortex turned into a twister to blow them away, only to find himself on the receiving end of Vlad's own ecto-tornado. Vortex was knocked back, and Sora shouted at Riku to get ready. Riku knew what to do.

"Eternal Session!" Riku shouted, slashing at Vortex in combination with Sora. After a bit, they fell back and launched balls of energy at Vortex. Vortex tried to dodge, but the balls were locked on and followed him. Sora and Riku formed energy in their Keyblades, elongating them for a pair of powerful slashes. Then, Sora summoned energy swords, which slashed at Vortex in combination with the Keyblades. Finally, Sora and Riku threw their Keyblades into the air, where they fired beams of light energy and dark energy at each other. The clash of the beams caused a blast of energy that heavily damaged Vortex.

"Ouch. I'm still (wheeze) standing. I can still (wheeze) fight. Still, that was (wheeze) powerful."

"So is this," said Danny, "Valerie! Biggest bombs you have, NOW!"

Valerie threw several heavy-duty bombs at Vortex, while Danny let loose a short Ghostly Wail. The Wail hit the bombs, adding its power to the explosion. Vortex couldn't take any more damage, and fainted.

"Alright!" said Dani, "We won!"

"Oh? And what, pray tell, did you do?" asked Vlad.

They argued while Kairi used a Cure spell to replenish Danny's energy so he could change back into ghost form. Between Undergrowth and Vortex, Danny was pretty drained, as he was the one who fought the hardest.

"Tell me where I can get one of those," said Danny.

"Does any one else need healing?" asked Kairi.

Almost everyone shook their heads. The battle had been tough, but thanks to Hercules, Sora, and Riku, it went faster than expected.

Dani and Vlad were still arguing.

"At least Danny trusts me!" shouted Dani.

"Well, of course he does!" shouted Vlad, "He has to trust himself! You're nothing but a pale imitation of Daniel, a test tube-born duplicate, a carbon copy. And, not a very good one. You are but an inferior facsimile that can never belong as long as the original lives! You are nothing! I doubt you even have a true soul or a true heart. I wonder why you pretend you do. In fact, why don't you go join those Heartless. You'll fit right in."

Vlad words echoed across the valley. It was impossible NOT to hear it, unless you were deaf. Dani began to tear up, and she ran off crying. Despite everything, there was still a sore spot in her heart, and Vlad's words had pierced it like a knife.

"Oh, he REALLY shouldn't have done that," whispered Valerie.

"Why?" asked Aladdin, but everyone got the answer a minute later.

"How quaint," said Vlad, "My little creation developed feelings. What a-"

Danny grabbed Vlad by the throat and threw him against a rock. He held Vlad there, screaming "TAKE IT BACK!"

Vlad blasted Danny back.

"Why should I?" asked Vlad scathingly.

Danny formed several discs of ecto-energy and launched them at Vlad. Vlad dodged as best he could, but he was winged by a few.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Danny screamed.

Danny let loose with a barrage of rapid-fire ecto-blasts. Vlad did his best to shield, but the onslaught was fierce.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

A barrage of icicles came next, all razor-sharp. Vlad managed to intercept most of them with some well-placed ecto-beams, but like the discs, a few got through and winged him.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Danny slammed his fist into the ground, tendrils of green and blue leaping down and out. The very snow Vlad stood on reared up and struck him, charged with energy.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Danny fired off a massive ecto-beam, catching Vlad in the chest and pinning him against a rock with the force.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Finally, Danny let lose a Ghostly Wail, screaming, "TAKE IT BACK!"

Vlad didn't have a counter for this one. The Wail hit him dead on, sending him through the rock and into human form. However, even though the Wail was no longer pointed at Vlad, Danny kept the attack up out of sheer rage. Finally, Valerie grabbed his shoulder and shook him, startling Danny out of his scream.

"Danny! Relax. I'll take care of Vlad, but Dani needs you right now. You're the only one who makes her feel like she's not a mistake. Go and comfort her. Now."

"Fine," growled Danny, turning away and flying off to find his sister.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" asked Sora, but everyone was silent. Finally, Valerie spoke.

"Danielle isn't EXACTLY Danny's sister. Well, she is, but she isn't. I guess the proper term is clone. Danielle is Danny's clone."

**oOo**

"Dani? Where are you?" Danny called out. He searched for the little girl, worrying about her. He had always felt a sense of responsibility for her. He was pretty protective of Dani, and would rather rot in Walker's Prison than let her come to harm.

Danny finally found Dani, in human form despite the cold. She was crying her eyes out. Vlad's words cut deep, despite so many people telling her that she was NOT what he claimed. Danny floated down and wrapped his arms around her, letting some ghost energy warm her up.

"You really shouldn't have run off like that," he said, "I don't blame you, but I worry."

She just sniffed.

"Remember what Spectre Dan said?" Danny continued, "I heard him. He said that it was obvious that you have a heart and a soul. Vlad is wrong. He always is. You are not just some imitation. Spectre Dan also said, and I quote, 'Anyone who can't see you for the beautiful young girl that you are is (*CENSORED*).' At least, I think he said (*CENSORED*). It might have been something different. Anyway, I fully agree with him, swearing and all. Vlad never loved you, and it's his loss. He will NEVER know the real you. Not like I do, or like Jazz, Mom, or Dad do. Vlad has always been alone, and he will never be able to see someone for who they truly are. You are NOT my clone. You are my sister. Nothing in this universe, or any other, will change that. Now, let's get back to the others, get you some hot chocolate or something."

The girl sniffed again, then hugged her brother back.

"Thanks Danny."

"That's what family's for, sis."

**oOo**

"Okay, I know you called Vlad a fruit loop before," said Sora, "But cloning someone is just…over the edge."

"But, I can tell that she has a soul," said Jack, "I can tell these things. It's a gift. Plus, I couldn't frighten anyone unless they had a true soul. Dani has been keeping her distance from me ever since I arrived. I smell fear on her, and someone without a true soul could never give that off. Not a snowball's chance in-"

"We get it," said Stitch.

"I think that might be one of the reasons why she lasted longer than the other clones," said Valerie, "She had the will to live, and her heart kept her together. Call it sappy if you want, but I really think that's the case."

"It also explains why she's been keeping her distance from Vlad," said Kairi, "I think she has a few traumatic memories from her time as his 'daughter'. If I find out what he did to her, I'll bust him up."

"Ditto," said Sora.

"I think Phantom would beat you to it," said Skulker, "He cares for that little girl. A few weeks ago, I severely wounded her in battle. He ripped my suit apart and throttled me. Before sucking me in that thermos, he said, and I quote, 'Hurt her again, and I will punch you so hard, you will go back in time and RE-experience your death!' I have never seen him that angry."

"Hey, where are Riku and Vlad?" asked Aladdin.

**oOo**

"I can smell it on you," said Riku.

"Smell what, pray tell?" asked Vlad indignantly.

"Darkness. I had it myself once. I nearly lost myself in it. Only with help from my friends was I able to conquer my own darkness, and turn it into a weapon. My path is of neither the light, nor the dark, but the twilight in between. It is not a road that many can successfully take."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm 'getting at' is that we are facing beings of pure darkness. True darkness is not power. It's corruption. I can sense that you are allying yourself with darkness, but you have not lost ALL your humanity. It is not too late to stop this. It's not too late to turn away from darkness. If you don't, you will become something very…ugly. I have seen it happen, many times. Your heart will be lost, and your soul will be condemned."

"Oh, so you're an expert?"

Riku favored Vlad with a stare that sent shivers down the half-ghost's spine. They were the eyes of a man who had seen evil and nearly became part of it. They were eyes that said '_I don't kid.'_

"Yes. Darkness WILL consume you until nothing is left. And, you will only have yourself to blame. You will become a Heartless. And trust me, once you become a Heartless, there is no turning back. You'll understand when you see a Heartless, but once you do, ask yourself this…

Riku started to walk off before continuing…

"Is it worth the price?"

**oOo**

Danny and Dani came back the same time Riku did. Danny immediately noticed that Vlad wasn't there.

"Where is that fruit loop?" he asked.

"Mulling things over," said Riku, "He'll join us soon."

"You gave him the 'darkness' talk, didn't you?" asked Sora, "I remember when you gave it to that one girl. I think she had nightmares about it."

"Is he that good?" asked Dani.

"Oh yeah. He's that good. If Riku gave Vlad the 'darkness' talk, I think we can rest easy about him."

"Moving on," said Danny, "Valerie, did you talk to Frostbite?"

"Yeah, he's willing to help, but we'll need some more transport if we want to do this."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I just assumed everyone would fly."

"Well, we have to figure something out," said Skulker, "Flight won't be the most efficient way to do it."

Suddenly, Dani noticed something on the horizon. She drew everyone's attention to it, and Danny realized what it was.

It was Youngblood's pirate ship.

"AHOY!" the ghostly boy shouted when his ship came closer, "We brought the…"

Youngblood whispered to the parrot, probably asking for a word.

"Right. We brought the cavalry! Not a very piratey word, but whatever…"

The crew disembarked. With them were the ghosts who had gone back to Fenton Works, as well as Jazz and Sam. Both humans were carrying heavy-duty weaponry.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jack.

"We couldn't stand waiting, so we came to help," said Sam, "We brought weapons that are modified to blast solar energy as well as the standard ectoplasmic stuff. Should give any Heartless a nasty surprise. Besides, did you REALLY think we were just going to sit this out?"

"Well, what else can we say except, welcome aboard," said Sora.

* * *

><p><em>Vortex's lines were hard to write, what with the wheezing, but it worked out. Since the lower half of his body is a twister, I decided that Herc should repeat the trick he did at the climax of the movie. Also, I had to do "Eternal Session" at least once. As for Vlad, well, I wanted Riku to tell him what true darkness was, and hope that the coming battles will scare him into reform. Even I'm not sure EXACTLY how it will turn out.<em>


	5. Dreams

_I don't...AHHHH, you know!_

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 5<br>Dreams

"Prison HO!" shouted Skulker from the crow's nest.

"Set us down here, Youngblood," said Danny, "Walker's Prison is a fortress, and we need a plan."

"Roger, Danny," replied the ghostly child.

"I thought Danny said only kids and other ghosts could see Youngblood," said Kairi.

"Unless the setting is the Ghost Zone," said Ember, "Here, anyone can see him."

"Ah."

**oOo**

"Okay, we need someone to sneak in, hack the security systems, and let the rest of us in," said Danny, "It should be someone small, someone who can easily sneak by any guards. Any volunteers?"

No one spoke. Finally, Stitch stepped forward.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora, "I know you're capable, but you might need an edge."

"I can go with him," said Technus, "Just give me a small piece of technology to download myself into. Then, the little creature can carry me with him. Then I, Technus, Master of All Things Electronic and Beeping, Wizard of-"

"Get on with it," said Frostbite tersely.

"Fine. I can help him hack the systems."

"Good, but not exactly what I had in mind," said Sora.

"What's your idea?" asked Danny.

"Youngblood, do you have any soda?"

**oOo**

A flash drive and several cans of Mountain Dew later, and Stitch was firing himself out of one of the cannons. He arced over the prison walls, decking one of the Sleep Walkers on guard.

Stitch giggled to himself, then continued on. All the caffeine in his system charged him with a ton of energy, so he darted from shadow to shadow at an amazing speed. He ran into a few patrolling Sleep Walkers, but he either sneaked past them without any notice, or he took them out before they could blink.

Finally, he found the security mainframe. He took the flash drive out of his mouth, and crushed it in his hand, releasing Technus.

"Wow, it was cramped in there," Technus said before jacking himself into the computer.

"Okay, here we go, here we go," said Technus, "GOT IT! We have full access! Now, unlocking gates, deactivating alarms, turning off spotlights. Bingo baby! We're set."

"Oh, YEAH!" said Stitch.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much soda."

Stitch just stuck him tongue out at the ghost.

**oOo**

Outside the prison, the spotlights winked out. Hercules and Skulker pried open the gates, and the heroes surged in, guns a-blazing. The Sleep Walkers had no chance, even with regenerative abilities.

Then, Heartless showed up.

"What are those things?" shouted Frostbite.

"Those are Heartless," replied Sora coldly, "Kairi, Solar Storm."

Both Keyblade wielders charged energy in their Keyblades, yellowish white for Sora, light blue for Kairi. They swept their Keyblades several times, as if they were slashing an enemy, but the blades never made contact. Instead, waves of energy surged forth. Kairi's took on the form of waves of water, like a storm surge. Sora's was more like stardust, but it burned like the sun. The waves wiped out the Heartless, but more popped up to take their place, more powerful ones this time.

Stitch and Technus showed up, both primed for battle. Technus shot multiple bolts of electricity, and Stitch intermittently switched between his plasma pistols, his fists, and a ukulele that shot sonic waves. He was still on a caffeine rush.

The heroes started striking at Heartless left and right. Aladdin and Sora did their Speedster combo, while Kairi and Jack did a variant of the Dance Call combo. Slashes and magic swept across the courtyard of the prison, along with ecto-blasts and solar energy from the other warriors. Suddenly, four large Heartless appeared.

"Great," said Sora, "Blizzard Lord, Volcanic Lord, Behemoth, and the Trickmaster. Brilliant, just brilliant."

"These guys tough?" asked Dani, already dreading the answer.

Suddenly, massive blasts of ectoplasmic energy wiped out the Heartless, except for the Behemoth.

"I've seen enough," said Vlad from the sky. He had followed the ship and watched the battle from afar, growing more and more worried the more he watched the Heartless. He was worried about his own darkness, and if it was worth risking the Heartless. But there would be time to ponder his own darkness later. Fighting time was now.

Vlad charged forth, fists ablaze with energy, and flew went clean through the Behemoth.

"About time you got here," said Danny, "We were starting to wonder if you were still on our side."

Suddenly, laughter echoed across the prison. Dark shadows converged to form a tall figure. It was Nocturne.

"Amazing what the power of darkness grants," he said, "Undergrowth and Vortex were fools for refusing the Heartless. Now, with this power, I will send you all into an eternal sleep."

Vlad and Danny charged forward, but Nocturne blasted them into unconsciousness.

"Danny!" Jazz and Sam shouted at the same time.

"Oh, no you didn't!" shouted Dani, "I'm going to…RAGH!"

Dani shot her hand forward for a ghost ray, but instead, blue lightning shot forth. Dani was surprised at what seemed to be a new ghost power. But, the excess energy didn't seem to want to recede. Electricity kept crackling at her fingers. Technus noticed this, and zoomed over.

"Relax, ghost girl. Think of the electricity as an extension of yourself. Let the power flow through you. If you keep it bottled inside, you will never gain any sort of control over it. When you call upon it, you need to guide the power, not repress it. Let it flow, and you will never have any trouble with it. I can teach you how to control this new power, but for now, follow by advice."

Dani nodded, and concentrated. The power receded, and Dani relaxed.

Meanwhile, the lightning hurt Nocturne. He twitched a bit before shaking his head. He then summoned more Sleep Walkers and Heartless. The heroes laid waste to them, while Kairi and Sora healed Danny and Vlad. Dani appeared to get the hang of lightning bolts quickly, but Technus stuck by her for coaching, just in case. Hercules threw Aladdin at a large Heartless, and Aladdin sliced it apart. Ember and Skulker stood back to back, blowing away a bunch of Sleep Walkers.

"Nice blast, Baby Pop," said Ember.

"Ah, my Valkyrie of Sound, your music is a sweet sonnet of destruction," replied her boyfriend.

"You been reading Norse myths, or something?"

"Why, yes. Is it obvious?"

"Kind of."

Youngblood was directing his ghost pirates at the Heartless. For a kid, he was a good leader. The other ghosts were piling on, striking at Heartless and Sleep Walker alike.

Finally, Nocturne blasted everyone with dark energy, knocking several of them out.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Nocturne, losing his temper, "You cannot defeat me. Not while all the inmates and guards are feeding me dreams and giving me power."

"Ah, but I, Technus, Master of All Things Technological, Electronic, Scientific, and Hip, have a back-up plan! I've remotely plugged myself into your mainframe. Now, I shall-"

"Just do it!" shouted Stitch.

Technus snapped his fingers. Every dream helmet in the prison blew off the heads of their victims, causing a psychic backlash that rattled Nocturne's brain. Then, Dani and Technus let off a massive blast of electricity. Sora and Jack added their own electric attacks, and Stitch overloaded one of his blasters, turning it into a makeshift grenade.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted, laughing maniacally.

Nocturne was knocked out, dark power seeping from his broken body.

"WHEW!" said Dani, collapsing and shaking, "Electricity takes a lot out of me."

"That's because it was such a large blast, and you're still new at the power. Better endurance will come with time," said Technus.

"At any rate," said Sora, "We need to heal our wounded, find Walker, and complete our army. The next job will be the toughest yet."

* * *

><p><em>I've always wanted to give Dani her own ghost power, something that would set her apart from her 'cousin'. Danny has the Ghostly Wail, and Dani has…LIGHTNING! OH YEAH! Having Technus teach her how to use it just seemed logical. As for Nocturne, he's the first ghost the heroes have faced who uses Heartless. I think seeing the Heartless first hand will help to sway Vlad. At any rate, the army is now complete, and the REAL battle is about to begin.<em>


	6. The Siege of Pariah's Keep

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 6<br>The Siege of Pariah's Keep

"It seems poetic that Dark Phantom chose Pariah's Keep as his HQ," said Vlad.

"From what you told me about this Pariah Dark, I can imagine," replied Sora, "Where are the Phantoms?"

"Technus is giving the girl a crash course in lightning, and as for Daniel, I'm not sure."

"He's probably somewhere deep in thought," said Sam, "This guy gives Danny nightmares. There are some things about Dark Phantom that Danny doesn't talk about with ANYONE. But, from what I do know, the fight really shook Danny up."

"I'm not surprised," said Riku, "He sounds like Danny's dark side come to life, and then some. I'm starting to wonder if Danny will actually face him again."

"Stop worrying, and call everyone together. I have an announcement."

It was Danny. He looked haggard, and he had a stare that would stop a clock. As he passed, everyone got the willies. Danny walked by the Box Ghost, and the spook said, "Wow. Beware."

**oOo**

As everyone gathered on deck, Danny surveyed the troops. Joining them were some of Walker's prisoners, some of his best guards, and the warden himself. Everyone, ghost, human, or otherwise, looked determined. Everyone looked to Danny, expecting him to say something. Finally, Danny spoke.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified of this guy. Even Pariah Dark didn't fill me with this kind of fear. This guy is more experienced than me, more powerful than me and Vlad combined, and he has ghost powers I will probably never have. Not only that, he has no conscience. He left behind every aspect of his humanity long ago, so he has no shred of dignity or anything to temper his wrath. He is absolutely relentless, and will never stop until he gets what he wants. If you all thought the Ghost King was ruthless, this guy could leave Pariah in the dust."

There was silence, so Danny continued.

"Last time I fought him, I barely won. It took everything I had to stuff him into the thermos. Only three things kept me from losing that day. One, I had just developed the Ghostly Wail, a power that wasn't supposed to appear for ten years. It took him by surprise. Two, I was lucky. Extremely lucky. I guess I'm lucky a lot of the time. Three, he was holding back. He believed that if I died, he would cease to exist. I won't bore you with the gory details. I barely understand it. But his timeline doesn't exist anymore. I'm not sure if he's aware that I have no bearing on his existence anymore. If he is, he doesn't have to hold back. He will come at us with enough power to pound flat Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, and the Fright Knight at the same time. Dark Phantom could go toe to toe with the Ghost King, something I was only able to do with the Fenton Ecto-skeleton. I'm not sure if we can win this fight. If anyone wants out, I won't hold it against them. In a lot of ways, this is my fight. Dark Phantom represents everything I'm not. He stands for what could happen if someone crosses the line. I made a promise that I would never become him. Sometimes, I'm not sure if I can keep that promise."

"If you don't," said Riku, "then everything you've ever fought for will have been in vain. I was once possessed by darkness. I still fear that, one day, I might slip back into it. But, I keep going. It's all a man can really do. I made a promise too. I promised that the darkness would never rule me again. I do everything I can to keep that promise. I forged my own darkness into a weapon. I can tell that, no matter what you fear, no matter what gives you nightmares, you do the same."

"None of us are going anywhere," said Skulker.

"To do otherwise would break every rule in the book," said Walker.

"We're with you all the way," said Valerie.

Everyone nodded their agreement. Danny finally smiled.

"Then let's go. Let's go and show this monster what happens when he messes with what we care about! Our homes, our loved ones, EVERYTHING!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted, pumping the air.

"Youngblood, full speed ahead."

"Aye-aye, Captain Phantom."

**oOo**

The army reached Pariah's Keep…

only to be greeted with a rerun of the last time the Ghost King was free. Except this time, the opposing army consisted of skeleton warriors AND Heartless.

"That's A LOT of goons," said Valerie.

"Déjà vu," said Danny.

"Less talking, more fighting," shouted Skulker, arming every gun and rocket launcher in his armor.

"Déjà vu," Danny said again.

"Time to use IT," said Sora.

"What's IT?" asked Valerie.

Sora took a chain out of his pocket.

"The Keyblade has the ability to draw power from various special key chains. These key chains can change its form, and give it new abilities. I have several key chains, but this is my most powerful. I only use it for special occasions."

Sora clipped the key chain on, and the Keyblade glowed and changed shape. It became much longer and more ornate.

"Meet the Ultima Weapon."

"Nice," said Danny, "Now, let's rumble. CHAAAARRRRGEEEEE!"

The heroes charged off the ship and into the fray, cleaving through skeleton and Heartless alike. Sam and Jazz stayed on the ship, and helped Youngblood and his crew with artillery. Vlad lead several ghosts, including Dani and Technus, in an air strike above the armies, raining down energy blasts.

Finally, the castle doors opened, and more enemies poured out, along with two familiar figures: Aragon and the Fright Knight, both dripping with dark energy.

"The Fright Knight's mine!" shouted Jack, and he leaped toward the ghost. They exchanged fisticuffs for a while, before the Fright Knight drew his sword.

"My blade, the Soul Shredder, will banish you to a realm where you will experience your worst nightmares!" he shouted.

"It won't work on me," said Jack, "That blade was forged from the fabric of Halloween Town. The banishment effect will not affect a denizen of Halloween Town, like myself."

"You are from Halloween Town?"

"I'm not just from it. I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! And, by the magics of Halloween, I shall defeat you."

Jack held out his hand. Energy formed in it. Fire shot from the ground, and an ominous wind blew. Finally, the fires combined with the energy in Jack's hand, shaping into a black scythe.

"Do you recognize this scythe? My ancestor, Thanatos Skulling, the first Pumpkin King, used it to banish you from Halloween Town millennia ago. This scythe became the symbol of office for the Pumpkin King. Now, I use it to seal you away once and for all!"

"NOOO!" shouted the Fright Knight.

He charged at Jack, sword ablaze with energy. The two clashed, blades clanging against each other again and again. Neither was giving an inch. Finally, as the two blades met again, Jack twisted his scythe in such a way as to make the Soul Shredder fly out of the Fright Knight's hand. Jack shot energy from the scythe at the ghost, point black, causing him to fall back, beaten. Jack pressed the scythe against the tarnished knight's throat.

"Now, to finish the job," Jack said, and he began to chant in an arcane language.

Vines burst from the ground and bound the Fright Knight. A giant pumpkin formed around the trapped ghost. Jack picked up the fallen sword and stabbed it into the pumpkin, to complete the seal. He then chanted.

"_To cease the storm  
><em>_to end the fear  
><em>_the sword must sheath  
><em>_in pumpkin near."_

The pumpkin turned purple and shrank, with the Fright Knight screaming defiance the whole time. Finally, the seal was set, and the screams died away. The pumpkin glowed, showing that the seal was much stronger than before.

"Free yourself from that, son of Mordred and heir of Samhain."

Meanwhile, Aragon had turned into his dragon form, attacking the aerial onslaught. Technus and Dani had gone to the ground by this time, and had found themselves beside Kairi and Stitch. After seeing Vlad and the other aerial ghosts fall, they realized that something needed to be done.

"Any ideas?" asked Dani.

Stitch began to talk excitedly in a mix of English and his own alien tongue. Kairi seemed to understand.

"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard. Let's do it."

"Do what?" asked Technus.

"Just charge up some electricity and get ready for a big blast. Stitch, let's rock."

Kairi charged energy in her Keyblade. Stitch jumped on, and Kairi catapulted him up, the charged energy giving him extra distance.

"YEEEE-HAAAAWWWWW!" Stitch shouted.

Stitch landed right between Aragon's eyes, digging in with his claws, and screaming, "ALOHA!"

"Get off me!" Aragon roared, trying to shake the little alien off, "Let go, you abominable, foul, vile piece of scum!"

Stitch simply crawled up to Aragon's horns, grabbing one and pulling. The force of the pull flipped Aragon, causing him to loose momentum and plummet toward the ground. As Stitch did this, he shouted, "I'm also cute, and FLUFFY!"

As Aragon hit the ground, Stitch rolled out of the way, in preparation for Kairi's strike.

"NOW!" she shouted, "Thundaga Maxima!"

"Full power!" shouted Technus, "1.21 gigawatts!"

Dani simply said, "Shazam."

The three lightning bolts hit Aragon, stripping away his dragon form and cracking his mystic amulet.

"NO!" shouted Aragon, "You will all PAY!"

He began to charge up dark energy, but he had forgotten about Stitch. Stitch leaped at Aragon, all four fists flying. He easily knocked Aragon out.

"Stupid-head," Stitch spat.

With the last major defenders gone, the heroes gained more ground, fighting through the field to the castle. Every victory was hard fought, but everyone, human, ghost, and otherwise, knew what to do. Swords flashed, energy flew, and the heads of both skeleton and Heartless rolled. Finally, the path was clear to the throne room.

"GO! Defeat him!" Vlad called out to Danny. The ghost boy shot forward, followed close behind by Sora.

"You and me then?" asked Danny.

"Was there a doubt?" Sora replied.

They blasted down the door, and Sora used some Elixirs to heal them for the fight before the dust could settle. Once it did, a strange sight greeted them.

The path to the throne was clear. To the left of the throne was the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. It was ajar, and glowing wires were coming out of it. The wires led to the throne. The machine to the right of the throne was familiar to Sora. It was a machine designed to synthesize Heartless.

Upon the throne, glowing with energy, was a muscular figure. He was cloaked in white and black, with a cape to top it off. He had green skin, fangs, and flaming hair.

But, the eyes were the most shocking. They were blood red, and filled with hate. They were the eyes of a killer, a monster. They were eyes that could freeze the fires of Tartarus, and send a chill up the spine of Hades himself.

It was Dark Phantom.

He spoke, and the voice reminded Sora of Xemnas, but colder, and laced with much more cruelty.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you."

Then, he laughed a laugh that would have terrified Fear itself. Such malice, such coldness, such sheer, unrelenting, pure evil. It was enough to cower any nearby Heartless, and then some. Sora looked over at Danny, and saw mounting horror in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Danny rallies the troops (good chance to show just how he feels about Dark Phantom), Stitch tosses Aragon just like he once did with Gantu (see the movie), Jack Skellington seals the Fright Knight away, and we finally see Dark Phantom in all his evil glory.<em>

_To clarify, '1.21 gigawatts' is from "Back to the Future" and 'Shazam' is the Captain Marvel's magic word. I'm talking about the DC Comics Captain Marvel. The word would cast down lightning to change a mere boy into a hero that could (and has) traded blows with Superman. The lightning bit is why I use it here. _

_Samhain is the name of the Gaelic harvest festival that served as a precursor to Halloween. The name was adapted into a foe faced by the Ghostbusters in the cartoon series 'The Real Ghostbusters', and the character of Samhain, Ghost of Halloween, was a major foe. He is one of the few villains to face the Ghostbusters more than once, and he has made many appearances in the franchise since his premiere episode. It is a similar being that Skellington invokes when he seals the Fright Knight, a being so old, he is all but forgotten._

_Let the final battle begin. _


	7. Darkness

_I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. If I DID own Danny Phantom, the third season wouldn't have been as rushed, we'd have seen more of Danielle, and the series finale would have involved Dark Phantom._

_I don't own ANYONE involved in Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do. Although I WOULD like to meet Stitch._

_Now, without further ado, let the final battle begin._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part<br>Darkness

"I suppose you thought you were going to come in here and kick my butt," said Dark Phantom snidely.

"Err, yeah, kind of," said Sora.

"Well, as my younger self has no doubt told you, I am an extremely powerful ghost. Even more so when you factor in the fact that I have been stealing and absorbing power from Pariah Dark."

"WHAT?" screamed Danny, "How?"

"I'm not entirely sure of the science. But, the wires connected to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep led to my throne. A device converts the power into something I can absorb. It's not the most efficient way of doing it, but I've absorbed enough to make sure that I have no possibility of losing."

"Who freed you? Who gave you that device and the Heartless?"

"My dear young Danny, I don't really know. He was a black shadow, no real physical form, but he was very intelligent, and he controlled the Heartless. Actually, I don't really care who he was. He freed me, gave me technology, information, and Heartless, then he left."

"What kind of information?" asked Sora, wondering if it was Xehanort's ghost, or Sephiroth, or something else entirely.

"Just some advice, how Heartless worked, how to operate the machines… OH! And he also told me that my timeline doesn't exist anymore. That means, I can kill my younger self, and still exist."

"I was afraid you would find out," said Danny.

"BUT, I'm not going to kill you. No, I'd much rather prefer to turn you, make you like me. After I defeat you, I'm going to break you down. First, I'll make you watch as I kill you family and friends. Sam in particular I think I will take my time with. Oh, and don't think your beloved little sister will escape me either. I'll kill her nice and slow as well. But, first things first, I'm going to-"

"_TIME OUT!"_

Everything froze. Clockwork appeared, still looking weak from the earlier attack. He placed medallions over Danny and Sora, and they unfroze.

"Clockwork? Aren't you still recovering?" asked Danny.

"I have enough strength to give you two weapons to use," said the Master of Time, "Here is the first."

He waved his staff and a portal opened. It dropped off a large object before disappearing.

"The Fenton Ecto-skeleton!" shouted Danny, "But, how?"

"I'm the Master of Time, remember? I simply travelled back to when it was destroyed and grabbed it before it exploded. I left a dummy suit behind, so as to preserve the moment. I kept the power supply Vlad put on it and removed most of the glitches in the neural interface."

"So, the suit won't waste me?"

"Exactly. I also up-graded it to be able to withstand the use of your ice powers. And, this I'm particularly proud of," Clockwork replied in a British accent.

"Nice Q impression."

"Thanks."

Clockwork reached into the cockpit of the suit and flipped a switch. A panel opened up on the chest. Inside was what looked like a large speaker.

"Ghostly Wail capabilities," said Clockwork with a smile, "There's a microphone in the cockpit which can channel the attack to the speakers in the chest. The power increase is only by 50% as opposed to 100%, but that's still enough to knock over a skyscraper."

"Awesome," said Danny, changing to human form and climbing into the suit, "This evens the odds considerably."

"You said two weapons. What's the second?" asked Sora.

"That's for you," said Clockwork, taking an orb from out a pocket in his cloak. It had a yellow center and shell, but it glowed a bright, white light.

"This is a Maximum Drive orb. It will boost the power of your next form ten-fold. I suggest you use the Final Form."

"How do you know about the forms?" asked Sora, taking the orb and absorbing it.

"Why, I know everything. Everything that is, was, or will be. I foresaw that Dark Phantom would regain his freedom. But, I also saw that the freedom would coincide with the arrival of heroes from another world. You and Kairi. Your meeting, as well as your fighting by Danny's side, would help him grow as a hero. This, above all, is why I let this happen. The Heartless were an unexpected factor. The odds of their involvement were slim. But, I believe that it will all work out."

Clockwork removed the medallions and raised his staff. He sent out a pulse and disappeared.

"_TIME IN!"_

"-blast you into-wait. Where did the Ecto-skeleton come from?"

"Clockwork," Danny and Sora replied in a matter-of-factual way.

"Meddling again, eh?"

"What say, we ditch the snappy banter, and get right to the part where we kick your butt?" asked Danny, "GOING GHOST!"

Two rings transformed the Ecto-skeleton into a black-and-white version of itself. The shield of Danny Phantom replaced the Fenton symbol. The suit's hands glowed with ghostly energy.

"Drive!" shouted Sora, "FINAL FORM!"

A bubble of light encircled Sora. His clothing changed to a black-and-white variant, with a silver sheen. He pulsed a white light. He floated about a foot off the ground, as if the air was supporting him. His Keyblade turned into a shorter, white form, with a hilt guard resembling angel wings and a head resembling a star. A second Keyblade formed from out of nowhere. It was jet-black, with a hilt guard resembling bat wings, and a wicked-looking head. But, the most shocking thing about the two Keyblades was that Sora wasn't holding them. They were floating beside him, as if by his mental command.

"Okay, that is cool," said Danny, "What do you call these Keyblades?"

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," replied Sora.

"Well, since there's two of you," said Dark Phantom, "I guess I'll just have to do THIS!"

Dark Phantom split himself into two beings, both glowing with energy. One of them formed a sword out of ectoplasmic energy.

"Now then…"

"…shall we dance?"

"Let's," said Sora and Danny.

The Dark Phantom with the sword faced off against Sora, but he underestimated the powered-up Final Form.

"Sonic Drill!" shouted Sora. It was a variant of his Sonic Blade move, but both Keyblades spun like a drill, increasing the power. Dark Phantom blocked the initial assault, but the subsequent strikes slammed into him, popping him into the air.

"End of Storm!" Sora's next attack was similar to Ragnarok, but with electrically charged Keyblades and a laser attack that hit like a truck. Dark Phantom was launched higher into the air.

"Overtaking Charge!" This combo was about striking the evil ghost multiple times, before slamming him into the ground.

Dark Phantom then countered with several energy blasts, which knocked Sora out of the air. The Ultimate Enemy then unleashed a Ghostly Wail.

"Reflega!" Sora managed to recover and cast the defensive spell before the wail could hit. A dome of light formed around Sora, blocking the attack, and sending the energy right back at Dark Phantom, in one, concentrated blast. Dark Phantom gulped before the blast hit.

Sora wasted no time, and attacking Dark Phantom before he could recover. Sora lit Oblivion on fire and charged Oathkeeper with ice. He sent both spinning toward the evil ghost, creating a double Strike Raid, one of fire and one of ice. The attack stunned the ghost, allowing Sora to unleash an energy charged, 26-hit variant of Ars Arcanum. This hit Dark Phantom pretty hard, shattering his ecto-sword.

"Had enough? Or, would you like some more?" asked Sora.

Dark Phantom smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke. Sora recognized the technique from when Danny used it in the fight against Undergrowth.

Sora had been fighting the duplicate. Danny was fighting the original.

And, Danny wasn't doing so well.

While in the Ecto-skeleton, Danny was evenly matched with Dark Phantom. But, The Ultimate Enemy fought dirty. He broke every rule in the book of orderly conduct, and then some. This caused Danny to remain on the defensive.

"You can't win, Danny," mocked Dark Phantom, "You might as well give in. Join me. Submit to the darkness and rule by my side. Together, no force in the universe could stop us. I can be like a big brother to you, and more importantly, a mentor. Leave behind everything, give yourself fully to darkness, and you will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"You know what, Darth Vader? I don't feel like going to the Dark Side," Danny retorted.

"Funny. Now, FRY!"

Dark Phantom unleashed a massive energy blast that shook the room and tore down an entire wall. As the dust cleared, the evil ghost gasped.

Sora had got to Danny's side in time, and used his magic to reinforce Danny's ghostly shield.

"Not possible."

"Not probable," Sora corrected, doing a decent imitation of his friend, Captain Jack Sparrow. Sora then used one of the moves Captain Jack had taught him, and swept Dark Phantom off his feet. Danny brought his foot down on the evil ghost, actually breaking an arm.

Dark Phantom roared in pain, and blasted them both away. He stood up, healing his arm with dark energy.

"Okay, that's cheap," said Danny. Then, Danny unleashed a combo he had been saving especially for Dark Phantom. He charged ice energy in his hands, cupped them near the chest speaker, and unleashed a Ghostly Wail.

The Ghostly Wail became charged with ice energy. The attack slammed into Dark Phantom, injuring and freezing him at the same time. The waves of power continued to blow into the evil ghost, freezing, then shattering, then freezing again, in a cycle until Danny broke off the attack.

"Like it?" asked Danny, "I call it the Arctic Howl."

The ice exploded off of Dark Phantom, but the attack clearly took a large toll on him.

"Clever. But, not clever enough."

Dark Phantom shot a red energy blast, obviously filled with power stolen from Pariah Dark. The blast nearly hit the heroes.

"HA!" the ghost shouted, "The effects of my absorption of power have finally kicked in to the fullest. Now, you will die."

"Your Palpatine impression stinks," said Danny, unleashing a massive ecto-ice blast. Dark Phantom parried it with a wave of his hand.

"With the powers of Pariah Dark and pure darkness at my fingertips," mocked the malevolent ghost, "I…am…INVINCIBLE!"

He blasted Sora and bound him with ecto-chains, reinforced with dark power. Then, he turned his attention to Danny.

"What going to do now?" asked Danny, "Waste me?"

"You don't get it, do you? I don't WANT to kill you. Even when I found out that I could, I didn't really want to. I wanted to break you, leave you with no choice but to become me. But, I suppose I'll have to cheat. I've always been good at cheating."

Dark energy crackled at his fingertips as more ecto-bindings wrapped around Danny's feet.

"DROWN IN DARKNESS!"

The concentrated blast of dark energy hit Danny square in the chest, passing through the suit and hitting him in the heart. Danny screamed in pain. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, even when his every molecule was blasted with ecto-energy in the original Ghost Portal accident.

At that moment, Vlad, Dani, Riku, Kairi, and Sam (in a Fenton Peeler suit), rushed in. Riku cut Sora loose while Vlad, Dani, and Kairi pushed Dark Phantom back. Sam rushed to Danny's side.

"Danny! Please, get up," said Sam, on the verge of tears, "Come on, get up! Get up or I swear, I'll kick your ghostly butt!"

"He can't hear you," mocked Dark Phantom, "Even now, darkness is eating away at his heart. When he finally awakes, he will no longer be the Danny you know. He will be corrupted with darkness. Soon, he will be just like me. It is inevitable."

"You sick monster!" shouted Vlad, appalled at the sheer malice in the ghost's voice. But, more importantly, Dark Phantom's voice reminded Vlad of himself…

which disgusted him.

Sam began to cry, and Dark Phantom began to laugh. Suddenly, he clutched at his chest. A dark aura surrounded him.

"What is this? I feel…power. It must be darkness. True darkness. It's…delicious. The power. It feels good."

Dark Phantom began to laugh again. Dani rushed over to her brother's side, trying to help Sam revive Danny. Nothing seemed to work.

Dark Phantom continued to laugh, sure of his own victory.

Danny Phantom could not feel anything. His ghost powers had left him, and he was Danny Fenton again. He could not see anything but blackness. There was no sound, no scent, and most of all, no warmth. His entire body was numb.

As Danny fell through darkness, images of his friends and family flashed before his eyes, only to disappear soon after. His memories were leaving him, little by little. Soon, he began to forget who he was.

Danny had no grasp on the passage of time. How long had he been here? A few minutes, a few hours? Months, years? He had no clue. All he knew was the darkness that surrounded him.

'Is this how it ends?' Danny thought, as his thinking slowed, 'Falling, falling…

'into darkness.'

* * *

><p><em>Ah, lucky seven. Or, perhaps not, as Sora and Danny can't seem to defeat Dark Phantom, even with the weapons given to them by Clockwork.<em>

_This could get ugly. But, you all know the old saying: the night is darkest just before the dawn._

_The black shadow Dark Phantom mentioned will make an appearance elsewhere in the Spectre Dan Multiverse. Someday. If I can ever get the sequel to Spectre Dan off the ground. Honestly, it's kicking my butt right now._


	8. Light

_I don't…forget it. Since I left you with a cliff-hanger last time, I'll just jump right in. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 8<br>Light

"Bring…him…BACK!" shouted Sora as he and Vlad fought Dark Phantom.

"It's too late," mocked the shadowy ghost, "Only a miracle can help any of you now."

"Good. Miracles are my specialty."

Sora charged his Keyblades with energy and attacked Dark Phantom. The ghost cried out in pain.

"How? Those things didn't hurt as much before."

"Simple," Sora replied, "You've become a creature of darkness, a sort of pseudo-Heartless. And Keyblades, no matter what they are or whom they choose as their masters, have one thing in common. They are forged in light. Even the Keyblade that King Mickey found in the Realm of Darkness is like that. Keyblades are one of the few weapons that can hurt Heartless."

"Interesting information. Oh well. It's a small price to pay for the power of darkness."

"Oh, stop will you," said Vlad as he let off a stream of ecto-discs, "Just drop dead!"

"I'm already a ghost."

Riku joined in the fight, but Dark Phantom's new powers were giving the three a run for their money. Sam and Dani had gotten Danny out of the Ecto-skeleton, but he still wouldn't wake up. On top of that, his skin was starting to take a greenish hue, making him look disturbingly like his evil future.

"Please, Danny, don't turn into him. Please," said Sam through her tears.

"I have an idea," said Kairi, placing the flowery head of her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, over Danny's heart.

"Something similar once happened to Sora. He became a minor Heartless, but most of his memories were still intact. I was able to return him to human form. Merlin guessed that it was a combination of both my own power and my love for Sora. I can connect a pathway to wherever Danny is, but from there, it will be up to you two to bring him back. Do you think you can do it?"

Dani and Sam nodded, and Kairi began to concentrate her power.

**oOo**

Dark Phantom counterattacked, and Sora realized that his Final Form was nearly done.

'Any ideas, Roxas?' Sora asked the boy who shared his body.

'Kiss our butts good-bye?' offered the Nobody.

'I'm serious Roxas.'

'Okay, I remember a combo I used in a practice fight with Xigbar. It's a long shot, but I think it might work.'

'Okay, buddy. You got the driver's seat.'

Sora (or rather Roxas) dodged an ecto-blast, and flipped in the air, grasping both Keyblades. He spun, chucking homing fireballs the whole time. Finally, he landed behind Dark Phantom and stabbed him in the back with Oblivion.

The Ultimate Enemy toppled in pain, Oblivion still sticking out of his back. Finally, it returned to its wielder in a flash of purple light. Roxas gave Sora back control as Final Form fell away. Sora fell to one knee, breathing heavily. One Keyblade disappeared, and the other changed back into Ultima Weapon

"Are you all right?" asked Riku.

"I think so. Wow. Even the Battle of the 1000 Heartless wasn't this tough. This guy could have given Xemnas a hard time."

"I don't think it's over yet," said Vlad.

Dark Phantom staggered to his feet, with murderous intent in his eyes. He was cloaked in darkness.

"Of course," said Sora drily.

**oOo**

"I've opened a channel. It's up to you two to pull him back," said Kairi, "Be careful and be quick. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Sam and Dani placed their hands over Danny's heart, and concentrated. They let their thoughts and their voices carry over to wherever Danny was, in the hopes that he could use them to find a way back home.

**oOo**

Danny was still falling, but he had only a few memories left. Too much longer and he would be forever lost to darkness.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Danny, please, come back. Come on big brother, you have to get up. You can't let Dark Phantom win. I know you can beat him. You've beaten him before. You're a hero, and heroes always find a way to win. You can do this. I know you can."

"Danielle?" Danny mumbled, as if the word was foreign to him. A face swam before him. It was a little girl with black hair and baby blue eyes. The face suddenly shifted. It was still the same girl, Danny had a feeling it was, but she had white hair and green eyes.

Another voice pierced the darkness.

"Danny. I can't stand that you won't answer me. Please, I love you. Don't go. I know you think I'm tough, and I am, but I don't think I'll survive if something happens to you. Please, come back to us. Come back to me. Don't go."

An image of a black-haired girl flashed before Danny. He felt something, a feeling deep within himself. He spoke one word.

"SAM."

Suddenly, his mind was filled with images. He saw his childhood, gazing at the stars with his mother, being given a piggyback ride by his father, and flying kites with his sister. He saw his first meeting with Sam and Tucker, and all the good times he had with them. He saw many things, but then the images turned to something else.

Danny remembered a circular machine. He remembered intense pain. He remembered the incredible feeling of power flowing through his body. He remembered flying, walking through walls, shooting beams of energy and ice, and shouting as a wave of raw power surged out of him.

Danny remembered fighting many foes. He remembered crushing metal, freezing circuitry, blasting at strange green creatures. He remembered an armored man with a flaming Mohawk, a small boy dressed like a pirate, a girl with a guitar, a chunky man throwing boxes, an old woman turning into a brown giant, a large, skull-faced man dressed in a black and white suit, a giant made of vines, a horned figure cloaked in stars, an enormous black dragon, a massive figure with horns and a flaming crown, and a blue-faced man who looked like a vampire. That last one in particular seemed to anger him.

Danny remembered a man with flaming hair and an evil smile. The man had a malevolent gaze and a sinister laugh. He filled Danny with fear. Then, Danny remembered another feeling. One of mighty will, a will that spoke of a promise. A promise that stated that he would never become that monster.

Danny remembered snow, and a girl in black. He remembered the brush of lips, the warmth of them, the feeling behind the moment.

Love.

Danny remembered his parents, his sister, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Wulf, Frostbite, Clockwork, and a swarm of other people he knew or called friend. Even some of his classmates were there, like Dash.

And then Danny saw himself. He saw a ring of light appear around his waist. He saw the ring split into two and move in opposite directions, transforming him. The rings ended at the feet and head, then disappeared. Standing there was a heroic figure, clad in black and white, with snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and a stylized 'D' on his chest.

He remembered Danny Phantom.

Then, two words came to him. Two words that promised hope, two words that filled him with courage and willpower. Danny spoke the words, and felt light wash over him, driving back the darkness.

"Going Ghost."

**oOo**

"You can't win. I have the power of the Ghost King!" shouted Dark Phantom, trying to heal most of his wounds.

"Fool," said Vlad, "Stealing another ghost's power and adding to your own through technological means requires an almost incalculable number of variables. Believe me, I've tried. It can't be done on the scale you wish it to."

"Then explain my red beams, Cheesehead."

"You merely borrowed a small fraction of Pariah's power. As you use it, it will slowly return to the Ghost King. I'm curious though. How did you manage to open the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep without waking him?"

"Oh, he's awake. But, the shadow placed a binding on him, which keeps him paralyzed."

"Dirty," said Riku, "Now eat flame."

Riku fired a burst of his dark fire, but Dark Phantom simply blocked it with a shield made of dark power.

"I might not have as much of Pariah Dark's juice as I'd like, but I still have dark power."

"Forget about the Keyblade, chump?" said Sora, recovered from his moment of weakness.

"No, I haven't. But, when I'm finished with you, it won't be a threat."

But, before Dark Phantom could attack, a bright light flooded the room. It seemed to be emanating from Danny Phantom. As he glowed brighter, he floated upwards, as if by a divine hand. His suit became brighter, and his fists glowed with light energy.

"That's…unexpected," said Kairi.

"But cool," said Dani with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" demanded Dark Phantom.

Finally, Danny opened his eyes, now glowing white and spoke in an echoing voice.

"Your end."

Danny dashed forward, wreathed in light, and rammed into his evil alternate self. Danny unleashed a white ecto-blast at point blank range, severely wounding Dark Phantom.

"Where did you get this power?" wheezed the evil ghost.

"Don't know, don't care. But, I do know I can kick your butt with it. It blasts through your dark powers. There is nothing you can do to me."

Dark Phantom unleashed a Ghostly Wail, fused with dark energy. Danny simply raised a ghost shield infused with light energy, thus protecting the heroes. As Dark Phantom broke off the attack, Danny smiled.

"Done? Good, my turn."

He unleashed a massive blast of energy, which tore up the ground near the target. Dark Phantom was severely wounded. Most of his dark power had been blasted away, but he managed to heal some of his wounds.

"You can't kill the darkness," said Dark Phantom.

"I don't have to kill the darkness. Just you."

"HA! You can't kill me, and I won't be imprisoned again. You're out of options. Now, perish!"

Dark Phantom attempted to unleash another dark attack, but he had little dark energy left. As his eyes widened at the lack of power, Danny grinned.

"Why curse the darkness, when you can light one, REALLY BIG candle."

The others caught his drift, and combined their attacks. Sora, Riku, and Kairi fired beams of energy. Vlad and Dani put all the ghost energy they had left into one, massive blast. Sam rerouted all the Fenton Peeler's power to the weapons.

As the coup de grâce, Danny concentrated all the light energy in his body to his head. The light left the rest of his body, turning his costume back to normal, and concentrated around his face. He shouted some final words…

and one thousand ghosts shrieked to the heavens.

"Never…come…BACK!"

The Ghostly Wail that surged forth was fused with the power of light. It combined with the other attacks and hit Dark Phantom with the force of several hundred tons of TNT.

"Oh, b-," Dark Phantom said before the blast hit.

While the dust cleared, Danny floated down and returned to human form, very low on power. Dani and Vlad did the same, also drained. Sam deactivated the Fenton Peeler, and the Keyblade Masters retracted their blades.

"Is it over?" asked Dani.

"Even he couldn't withstand that kind of power," replied Danny.

The dust cleared, and everyone gasped.

"He's still standing! Impossible!" said Vlad.

"Wait," said Riku, "Take another look."

Everyone carefully walked forward. Dark Phantom didn't move. When they finally reached him, they saw why.

The evil ghost had been turned entirely to ectoplasmic crystal.

Every fiber of his being had been petrified. The head region glowed as they approached, and Dark Phantom's voice echoed in a ghostly way from the crystal.

"I'll return. You know that. I'll de-petrify eventually. I can't be stopped. You will all pay. I will find you in your sleep and slaughter you. I will hunt you all down. You will never know a moment's rest. I will stalk your dreams if that's what it takes to kill you."

"He actually has a point," said Vlad, "We don't know enough here. We don't know exactly what happened."

"Well, in Danny's case, I think my magic fused with his own ghost energy. I'm pretty sure that it was a one in a million happening," said Kairi, "As for this jerk, I don't know. Petrifaction is usually permanent if the victim becomes too damaged or if a healer can't get to him in time. But, there is no precedent for a ghost petrifying. Who knows what could happen."

"So, what do we do?" asked Sam.

"I came across a similar circumstance once," said Riku, "A powerful dark wizard was petrified and his enemies broke his statue up and hid the pieces in the four corners of the world. The reason was because the wizard was so powerful, that he had cast a spell on himself. If he was ever transformed or something like that, his spell would kick in, curing him. A vengeful demon once turned him into a frog, and he was fully healed in less than a week. But, the heroes reasoned that if the statue were broken up, the spell wouldn't be able to activate unless all the pieces were brought back together. I think we can apply a similar idea here."

"Dani, do you think you have enough energy left?" asked Danny.

"Not much. But, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I think I have enough."

Danny and Dani used what energy they had left and blasted the crystal statute. It split into thirteen pieces, the largest being the head.

"Sam, go find Wulf and get back to my place. Grab 13 thermoses and get back here. Since this is ectoplasmic crystal, the thermoses should work."

"Okay Danny."

Sam ran off, and the head of Dark Phantom spoke again. He kept saying, "I'll get free," and stuff like that.

"The fact that his mouth isn't moving is creeping me out," said Dani.

A groan was heard in the direction of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, but Kairi rushed over and slammed it shut. She then fired a beam of light from her Keyblade at the lock. There was a click, and the sarcophagus glowed briefly.

"One psycho ghost is enough for today, thank you," she commented.

**oOo**

The pieces were sucked up and given to Walker, Wulf, Skulker, Frostbite, Valerie, Johnny 13, Ember, Youngblood, Spectra, and Amorpho for hiding in both the human world and the Ghost Zone. Sora took another, saying that he would leave it in Saturn's orbit on his way out of the system. One more thermos would be given to the Observants. The last piece was Dark Phantom's head.

"You can't stop me, Danny," the head mocked, "You will become me. It's only a matter of time."

"Maybe I will. But, as long as I have friends and family, as long as I have love, as long as I do what I can to keep human, that will never happen. I will never yield to the darkness in my heart. And, you know something else?"

"What?"

Danny pointed the final Fenton Thermos at the head and sucked it in before answering.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore."


	9. Dawn

_I don't...you know, I think you guys have waited for this thing long enough. I thank you all for sticking with, despite the eclectic posting. I'm trying to be better, honestly._

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom:<br>Kingdom Phantom  
>Part 9<br>Dawn

After making sure the ghosts knew what to do with the thermoses, everyone went their separate ways. The rest of the ghosts went back to their homes. Danny, Dani, Sam, Jazz, Vlad, Valerie, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Stitch, Hercules, Aladdin, and Jack Skellington went back to Fenton Works. They also brought two of the thermoses with them, with the intention of giving them to Clockwork and the Observants later.

The next day, after everyone had healed, they salvaged what else they could from the wreck of Sora's gummi ship and put the salvage on Riku's ship.

"So, this is good-bye, huh?" asked Danny, changing back to human form.

"For now. We've managed to up-grade your comms gear, so you can call us if anymore Heartless show up," said Sora.

"You seem to be expecting them to."

"Heartless are a tenacious breed. But, after Dark Phantom's defeat, any numbers should go down. The hotline is really just precautionary."

"Fair enough. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They shook hands as everyone else said their good-byes. Finally, the gummi ship lifted off, and flew toward the stars. Valerie, Sam, and Tucker left soon after.

"I guess that's it," said Jazz.

"Actually, there is one more thing," said Dani sheepishly.

"What is it, Little D?" asked Jack.

"You probably won't like it." The ghost girl continued to stare at the ground as she reverted to human form. This arose Maddie's suspicions.

"Danielle Alexis Fenton, you will tell us what is going on NOW."

"Well…" she began, but was interrupted by a high-pitched barking.

"Oh, don't tell me," said Danny, slapping his forehead.

A small green dog shot from out of nowhere and ran around Dani excitedly.

"GHOST!" shouted Jack, whipping out an ecto-gun.

"Jack," Maddie scolded, disarming him, "What did we talk about the other day?"

"Questions first, don't just shoot," replied her husband dejectedly.

"Very good. Here's a cookie."

As Jack scarfed down the butterscotch caramel-apple doodle, the little dog jumped into Danielle's arms.

"WHAT is Cujo doing here?" asked Danny.

"He followed me home. He really likes me. Can I keep him?" asked Danielle, shooting the family her puppy-dog eyes. Cujo mimicked the gaze.

"Don't fall for it, Mom," warned Jazz, but it was too late. Maddie found her will breaking. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Okay, fine. He can stay."

"Yippee!" cheered Danielle, and Cujo yipped with joy, his tail wagging like mad.

"But, only if you take care of him. I don't want to have to pick up any dog doo."

"I think you better teach him to go in only one spot on the yard," said Danny, "His, ah, droppings are invisible. Trust me."

"Joy," mumbled Jack, "A ghost dog that leaves invisible sh-"

"And, he also has a temper," continued Danny, "This is not a good thing, since he can turn into a REALLY big mastiff."

"I think I can handle it," said Danielle, and Cujo yipped his agreement.

"Hey," interrupted Jazz, "Has anyone seen Vlad?"

**oOo**

"Interesting kids, huh Sora?" asked Riku from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I noticed Kairi hit it off well with the ghost girl, Dani," said Sora.

"What can I say, I'm good with younger kids," replied Kairi, "Which, makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what, dear?" asked her husband.

"I wonder if kids are in our future."

"Err, well, ah, I think it's a bit early to be thinking about that," said Sora, adjusting his collar.

"Oh, come on Sora," said Kairi, "Ariel has a daughter now, Mulan and Sally are expecting -"

"Actually," piped up Jack, "Sally delivered our daughter while you two were gone."

"Oh, it's a girl?" said Aladdin, "In that case, Leon owes me money."

"You were BETTING?" said Kairi.

"Oh, come off it," said Hercules, "You and Meg were doing the same thing with Ariel's daughter."

That shut Kairi up. A faint chuckling was heard, but it wasn't any of them.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Vlad asked for a ride and some help 'finding himself'," replied Riku nonchalantly.

The corner near Aladdin rippled, and Vlad Plasmius appeared. Aladdin jumped.

"That's it! No more ghosts!" said Aladdin, readjusting his fez.

"You just LET this guy on broad?" asked Jack.

"I was once in the same kind of trouble," said Riku, "I was lost too, once. It's only fair that I led a hand to someone in a similar position."

"Ho boy," said Stitch, clearly not sharing Riku's opinion.

"I don't ask for much," said Vlad, "All I ask for is some help."

"King Mickey is not going to like this very much," mumbled Kairi.

"I hope he knows a good shrink for this, what did Danny call him? Oh yeah, fruit loop," said Sora.

"I…AM…NOT…A…FRUIT…LOOP!"

Vlad's roar shook the whole ship. Stitch mumbled the alien equivalent of "SUURRREE."

**oOo**

The Fentons searched for Vlad, but all they found was some papers and a DVD. The next day, Danny Phantom paid a visit to his friend, Secretary General Wayne McAvery.

"Ah, Danny Phantom. What brings ye here, me friend?"

"Has Walker spoken to you about Vlad?"

"Why, yes. It's gunna be a nightmare o' paperwark, but if wha' he said wa' true, then Ah think the delegates will understand."

"Well, there's more," said Danny, unzipping the backpack he brought.

"Wha' do ye mean, me boy?"

"He flew off into the stars. He saw true darkness, he saw what he could easily become, and it scared him. I think he's gone to find himself. Anyway, you should watch this. I saw the first half, but I think someone who knows law can better understand this."

Danny took out a laptop and a DVD. He popped the DVD in, and they began to watch.

Vlad appeared on the screen.

"I'm going to be going away for a while," said Vlad, "And, I want to make sure my earthly assets are in order. I'm sure the government has already frozen my assets, but I want to make sure they are in good hands."

Vlad began to outline a list of deeds and such, and who they were to go to. Finally, he got to the end of the list.

"Finally, my Wisconsin laboratory, all the technology in it, my scientific notes, and of course, my Plasmius Portal, is to go to Daniel Fenton. He can do with them what he wishes, but I am sure he will find them useful. His parents will be able to use the notes well, and it will pay to have a back-up Ghost Portal. And Daniel, I know you're watching. Two things. One, give Maddie and Danielle, as well as your idiotic father, my regards."

"Fruit Loop," mumbled Danny.

"And two," Vlad continued, "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

"That was…odd," said McAvery.

"How did he do that?" said Danny.

They looked over the papers Danny had found with the DVD. They were deeds and such, but there were also instructions about how to recover Vlad's hidden scientific notes and journals.

'Mental note,' thought Danny, 'Burn the notes containing anything on Danielle. Her nature as my clone should stay within the family.'

"The deeds appear to be in orda," said McAvery, "A'll have to run this by me colleagues, but there shouna be too many problems. You cun say what ye what about Vlad, but he knew his legal stuff."

"Yeah, he knew how to work the system, that's for sure. I have to get going."

"A'right, me boy. And, remember, me door is always open f'ye."

"And, if is wasn't, I'd be able to phase through it anyway."

The two laughed at the joke, recalling how they had met.

**oOo**

Life settled back into the regular rhythm after that. Dani's training included her new electricity powers, which she found easier to use than her ice powers. She was soon able to charge her ghost shield with electricity for greater power, fire a combined super-blast of ecto-energy and lightning (dubbed the Shazam Bolt), and manipulate outside sources of electricity. Her training in her ice powers declined as a result, but it didn't bother her.

"I guess I'm just better at using lightning than ice," she commented.

Jazz thought it was just a way to differentiate her style from Danny's, but kept it to herself. Dani needed something to individualize her from her genetic twin.

Jack and Maddie had salvaged enough from Vlad's old lab to upgrade a lot of their gear. And, some of Vlad's unfinished projects gave them a lot to think about.

"I hate to say it," said Maddie, flipping through one of the journals, "But Vlad had a lot of good ideas in here."

"Not much cooler than Clockwork's upgrades to the Fenton Ecto-skeleton, but still pretty cool," replied Jack.

A few Heartless showed up in Amity Park, but as Sora predicted, the attacks dropped off. The only thing bugging Danny was Vlad's absence, but he got over it, confident that Sora could take care of it.

Cujo quickly became part of the family. He sometimes freaked Jazz out, but he was a good boy, and Dani loved the little guy.

The only real hiccup was the fact that Danielle had decided to be home schooled. True, she would be missing out on a lot, but she didn't feel ready for public school. She needed some more confidence first.

"Well, if you're sure," said Danny.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied his sister.

"Come on, I'll take you for an ice cream."

"Cool, thanks Danny."

"I have to warn you though, having an average body temperature 20 degrees lower than normal kind of takes out a good chunk of the 'refreshing' part."

The siblings laughed and transformed into ghost form. They flew off into the clear blue sky.

THE END


End file.
